


Take Me Home Tonight

by 13thDoctor



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Character Death Fix, Drinking, Explicit Language, Fix-It, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/pseuds/13thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this anonymous prompt on tumblr: If you could do a Hartwin Harry's death fix it that would be really great. No pressure! I would like to see maybe him coming back after some time, Eggsy's surprise and Harry's remorse for making him wait. It could be pre-slash. :D All suggestions, you don't have to stick to them exactly.</p><p>Spoiler- definitely not preslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home Tonight

Saving the world was great, but Eggsy rather thought they mucked it up in the process. With a United States government in shambles due to an untimely Fourth of July celebration and a world of confused, violent citizens, the Kingsman had some explaining and cleaning up to do. Merlin grudgingly labeled it, “the headache of the century,” and Eggsy had to agree. The champagne was passed out, men and women vying for his attention, and he allowed it for a time. But once the celebrating was over, Eggsy finally had to accept the devastating loss he had been so carefully avoiding.

 

Harry Hart was dead, and Eggsy would have let the world destroy itself if only to save him.

 

Roxy followed each cleanup command with dazzling ease and competence, and Eggsy was left scrambling. He was a magnificent agent-- after all, he did save the world, as he often pointed out to Merlin--but his grief took an unexpected toll on him. Espionage became routine, not thrilling, and he devolved into some mechanical drone. Guiltily, he also took up the title of Galahad, though it was just a malicious reminder of everything that could have been.

 

Rewarded generously for his service to his country, Eggsy had been given a house, a car, and all the other perks reserved for Kingsman agents. His mother and sister were moved immediately to that gorgeous mansion, and he bought his Mum the wardrobe she had always wanted to fill her walk-in closet. She was there now, pulling out all her dresses in a frazzled attempt to find the night’s party outfit.

 

Eggsy sprawled lazily on the bed, bare feet extended beyond the edge and head in the middle of the mattress. It wasn’t a very comfortable or practical position, but it was stylish and provided him with just the right angle to avoid seeing his mother change.

 

“Well, what about this one, love?”

 

“Mmm?” He sat up abruptly, earning a strong glare from Ms. Unwin as she turned away from her son in favor of the mirror.

 

“I’m sorry, am I bovvering you?” she asked frustratedly, staring at him with fire in her eyes. 

 

Eggsy fixed his collar sheepishly. He was well aware that he should be helping, since he had promised to help her find “the perfect dress” for her date. He’d been helping a lot recently, and no matter how much he adored fashion, the endless modeling from his mother was quite too much. His love for her was the only thing that kept him from bolting over to Roxy’s, beer and chips and pizza and a cheesy movie in tow.

 

“No, Mum.” He sighed heavily and sat up, rubbing his hands over his eyes. “Lemme see it, yeah?”

 

She turned happily, emulating all those girls on tele, and Eggsy couldn’t help but grin. A little too old for such a short dress, she still wore it well; the dark blue fabric went smashingly with her blonde hair. He told her so and she laughed, and then the smile didn’t fade. Eggsy’s sister cooed from the corner, and she went over to coddle her.

 

“Go with that one.” he decided. He braced his feet on the floor, ready to escape. “I’m gonna grab JB and head out, a’right?”

 

“"Fancy 'at, a walkin'. All ya' ever do is walk that dog, Eggs. I never see you in the house anymore.”

 

“Maybe you’re just too busy carryin’ on with your gentleman callers to notice, eh?” He smirked and almost made it to the door before she called him again. He groaned subtly and doubled back, only peeking his head in the doorway so she couldn’t keep him forever.

 

“You wanna have a nice long life chat or you wanna go on a date?” he asked, a bit rudely, but he was tired and all the dressing up reminded him too much of Harry.

 

She started, a bit taken aback. Her gaze softened soon after. “Just lookin’ out for you, sweetie. Don’t need you comin’ home pissed when you have to take care of me, do I?”

 

Eggsy stepped in to press a quick kiss to her forehead, and she caught his wrist. “Come out with me,” she suggested. “Get whoever it is out of your head.”

 

Bloody hell, his mom was more perceptive than she let on. Eggsy shrugged, faking nonchalance, because if the Kingsman had taught him anything, it was how to lie and act unfazed when someone pulled his heart out. He stepped away and she allowed it, for which he was grateful. They considered each other for a moment before his mother nodded, understanding gracing her weary face. Eggsy’s heart thudded uncomfortably, and the words escaped his lips before he could swallow them down.

 

“I could use a good do.”

 

Chuckling, he swiftly departed, leaving her surprised and happy at his decision. He danced his way to his room, laughing at JB, who ran around him joyfully, tail wagging and tongue lolling. Yanking open the closet’s double doors, he scanned his clothing collection, mentally matching each colorful piece. He finally settled on a white striped tee, a navy bomber jacket, tight jeans, and a snapback that read “fuck off” at the back to match, intent on at least a good shag for his efforts. Parties were few and far between for Eggsy these days; he always found an excuse in work, plans with Roxy, or thoughts of Harry.

 

Emerging forty minutes later, styled impeccably from hair to shoes, Eggsy actually felt giddy. JB mirrored his excitement, yipping and hopping as he led the way to their oversized living room. Eggsy’s Mum was already there, wearing a bit too much eye makeup and perfume. He offered the lovely lady his arm.

 

“Shall I call a limo, ma’am?” he inquired cheekily, forcing a sophisticated accent that sounded ridiculous to both mother and son.

 

“Lead the way, Sir.” It was a game they used to play, back when Eggsy was home more often and before that rubbish man, Dean. Eggsy would make her the Queen, and he was her humble servant, albeit one with quite a lot of cheek.

 

Eggsy drove because he loved to drive, and it helped him forget about Harry. His Mum sang along to the radio, some old tune because it was her turn to pick the radio station, and while he admired the classics, he was grateful when they pulled up to the club and the familiar  thud, thud  of the bass sounded.

  
  


They parked and slipped from the car into throngs of dancing men and women, boys and girls, and everyone in between. Lights cascaded from every corner, glancing off the glasses filled with vibrantly colored alcohol. Eggsy kissed his Mum on the cheek and wished her good luck on her date, and she returned the favor before slinking off into the crowd. Eggsy watched her go off in search of her prospective boyfriend and wondered if they would both get lucky that night.

 

If so, he definitely wasn’t taking his date home.

 

He turned toward the bar and held a finger up to the tender, who nodded politely in response and went to fetch a glass. Eggsy settled into the bar stool, arms crossed on the counter, and attempted to find an attractive bloke to chat up. 

 

“May I buy you a drink?” a beautiful accent purred. Eggsy’s eyebrows lifted and he swung around smoothly.

 

Harry.

 

Harry Hart stood looking at him, glasses and suit and pristine hair, perfect as usual. Perfect, except that he was supposed to be dead, and Eggsy’s heart couldn’t handle his presence without combusting.

 

“What… the fuck.”

 

“Eloquent, as always,” Harry remarked, before a look of guilt shadowed his face. “Sorry. I’m so  sorry , Eggsy.” His gaze softened and he reached out to lay a hand on his disciple’s shoulder before deciding against it. Eggsy wished he hadn’t.

 

“I can explain it all, really, though it’s a rather drawn out and complicated tale, to be quite honest, and I don’t wish to bore you or bring up anything too painful…” He rambled on and on, muttering apologies and giving voice to a guilty conscience as Eggsy stared, lost in the way his dark brown hair fell over his glasses-- his real glasses, nothing Kingsman issues-- and the way his immaculate grey pinstriped suit clung to his lithe form.

 

“Harry,” Eggsy barked. The older man snapped to attention, keenly aware of the glint in Eggsy’s eyes. “I don’t give a damn about how ya did it as long as you’re really here, ‘kay? ‘Cause you being back, this is everything, and I’m not about ta waste it on a soddy adventure story that you can tell me sometime next month? So yeah, I forgive ya, and just… shut up…”

 

Eggsy grabbed his pressed collar and mashed their lips together, head spinning and heart thudding along with the beat of the club music. Harry started, hands lost at his side for only a moment before his manners returned and he kissed back, both elegantly controlled and slightly shocked at Eggsy’s action.

 

And maybe it was a strange sight, the suave gentleman in his crisp suit and the young man dressed like a part time model and part time criminal, locked in a kiss so deep that air wasn’t even a thought in their heads in the middle of a club. Maybe no one cared, or maybe they were staring and whispering. Either way, Eggsy wasn’t going to stop kissing Harry until the world ended (for real this time).

 

He finally pulled away, a complacent grin on his wet lips. They already missed Harry’s. He leaned his forehead on his lover’s, arms wrapped around his hips and fingers locked just above his waist.

 

“That was unexpected,” Harry admitted. “Incredibly welcome and wished for, but unexpected.” He chuckled. “I figured that mouth would be of use.”

 

Eggsy smiled wickedly and let his hands fall further down. “Take me home tonight and you’ll find out just how talented I am, Harry.”

 

The man detached himself from Eggsy and then held his hand out. “Let’s get going,” he ordered, and there was a sense of urgency in his tone that burned in Eggsy’s stomach.

 

Saving the world was great, but Eggsy rather thought getting the guy was a much better ending.

 

So, he got the guy.


End file.
